Polluted Water
by Eediva
Summary: Batman informs Flash about Booster Gold and Blue Beetle. Boostle and Batflash


**Summary:** _Batman informs Flash about a certain couple in the Justice League. Batflash and Boostle._

**Polluted Water.**

"What?"

"I said he has a _nice ass_," came the whispered reply.

"I heard you said, I meant-"

"Oh I get it, you're **jealous**!"

"What?!"

"You're-"

"I heard you the first time, Flash," Batman said, dryly, rubbing his eyes in fustration. He gave a batglare to Mary Marvel and Stargirl as they walked past giggling at the pair.

"There's no need to be jealous, Bruce," Flash sniggered, munching on his food. The two girls rushed off, terrified.

"Batman!" The Dark Knight corrected. "No names, Flash, and I am not jealous, Booster doesnt have a nice ass."

"Come on! It's shiny!"

"You're an idiot," Batman muttered as he stared directly at the golden ass as it left the food court.

"I wonder what it looks like without the costume?"

"Wally!"

"No names, Bats," Flash grinned, "And dont worry."

"About what?" Batman asked, dryly.

"I'd rather your ass any day," Wally whispered seductively. Bruce was thankful that his cheeks were covered by his mask, he could feel he heat rising in them.

"You're going to be the death of me," Batman said. "Besides Booster's taken."

"What!? By who!?" Flash gasped, eyes widening.

"Blue Beetle," Batman replied watching his love's eye's narrow.

"Dude, Beetle hates Buster," Flash said, "Cant say I blame him, the guy's an idiot, Not even his ass can make up for the rest of him!"

"Well, Wally, that's not what the survelliance camera in the kitchen said," Batman replied.

"Are you serious!?"

"Yes,"

"Do you have a copy!?"

"Yes?"

"Can I see it?!"

"No," Batman replied.

"Aww, Bats! I wanna watch the porno!" Wally whined, as he saw Shayera walking towards Diana, a couple of tables away. "Oh! I have to tell the girls!"

"Wally! **No,** you cant tell people," Bruce snarled.

"Why not!?"

"They dont want people to know!"

"Why not?!"

"Because Beetle's scared of peoples reactions,"

"Who cares what people think!?" Wally said. "Everyone knows about us!"

"Thats different,"

"How?!"

"We're founders, and I'm Batman!"

"Bat- oh gimme a break," Flash sighed, "What about Booster? He doesnt seem the type of person that cares about what people think."

"He doesnt care, but he's from a place where men have babies."

"Ewww," Wally groaned. "How does it work?"

"how would I know, ask him!" Bruce said, crankily.

"Fine, but _**B.T.W**_-"

"What?"

"B_y the way_, dont you know English?" Wally sighed, pecking him on the cheek, causing a collective '_aaww_' from the crowd.(Only to be silenced by another Batglare) "You'd be the mom."

Before Bruce could reply the speedster took of leaving the Dark Knight alone in the food court. Batman shook his head, just as Blue Beetle entered the food court looking tense and nervous. Bruce sighed, knowing Wally was probably behind the Beetle's nervousness.

"Beetle," Batman called out as the blue-clad hero stumbled past him.

"Uh, yeah, What's up?" Beetle murmured trying to sound casual, but failed misarably.

"Did you just run into the Flash?"

"Er, yeah, _hehe_, he had this crazy idea that-"

"I know, Beetle,"

"What?"

"About you and the idiot," Batman replied.

"How?" Beetle whispered, swallowing nervously.

"I'm Batman," he replied, smirking. Beetle suddenly growled as he sat down directly infront of Batman, drawing several eyes towards him. Of course a Batglare sent the eyes away.

"Did that idiot tell you?!" Blue Beetle said, moodily. "I'm gonna kill him! I told him to keep his mouth shut, but noooo!"

"He didnt tell us," Batman interupted

"Then how do you know?"

"I'm Batman."

"Oh for-" Blue Beetle sighed, before standing up, "Must be something in the water in Gotham. Thats where Booster's from too."

"What did I say?" Batman smirked as Blue Beetle stormed off, crankily.

--

Yay! I wrote another story! I did this one at work, while I was singing five grey elephants with my babies!

How sad Batman.

Peace and Chicken Grease!

Afro!


End file.
